ShuichiXHiro Drabble song challange
by FallOutBoySavesLives
Summary: Put your ipod/mp3 on shuffle. Write about the first 10 songs you hear. You can't change songs. You only have the time of the song to write. A/N: I don't hate Yuki...Sometimes. I actually like him. But in order for these to work he had to be bad. :D
1. Take it off

ShuichiXHiro Song Challenge/Drabble.

A/N: I don't own any of these songs and or characters. So don't sue. ^_^

I just want to let everyone know that this was done at 8 am with no sleep so bear with me if they seem a little….Crappy. I just got bored and wanted to try this.

On with the story!...Er Stories!

Song: Take it off (Animals) – Ke$ha

Time: 3:55

Hiro knew that Shuichi needed to clear his mind of that pompous blonde loser and he knew just the place to do it. He had discovered this discreet little club on the edge of town. It was perfect for getting drunk and dancing.

As he urged Shuichi to stop moping and get dressed he formulated a plan. This was the perfect time to seduce the young boy. So with a mischievous chuckle he pushed open the bathroom door and licked his lips.

"Time to take it off"


	2. The boy is mine

2. Song: The boy is mine- Brandy and Monica

Time: 3:55

He glared into dark sinister eyes. Their breathing was heavy and they had scrapes and bruises all over their bodies. Hiro was tired of having the one person he loved most in the world taken from him. It was time to fight for what he loved. With a low growl he raised his fist.

"Give it up Yuki the boy is mine and there's nothing you can do about it."

As he stated his final argument he threw his fist forward into the blondes face knocking him unconscious.


	3. Airplanes

3. Song: Airplanes-B.O.B Ft. Haley Williams

Time: 3:03

The soft grass felt like razor blades on his skin. His best friend was really gone. That abusive son of a bitch had taken him away. Hiro had lost everything he had ever loved. Bad luck had broken up because Shuichi had quit. He didn't give an explanation. He didn't have to. Hiro knew who was to blame and he would get his revenge if it was the last thing he did.

He glared up at the sky in frustration just as a shooting star began to fall. He quickly closed his eyes and made a wish. It was his time to shine. He just hope he didn't fall.


	4. Letting go

4. Song: Letting go- Sean Kingston Ft. Nicki Minaj

Time: 3:51

They had been together for two months and already he could feel things falling apart. After Shuichi had once again been dumped by that blonde creep he had taken the small framed boy into his arms and reassured him. That's when Shuichi had realized how much he really cared.

Now he was pushing himself back toward that no good writer. If Shuichi dumped him for that sack of shit he would go crazy. He wouldn't be able to handle losing his lover. Not when he had already lost his best friend.


	5. Waking up in Vegas

5. Song: Waking up in Vegas – Katy Perry

Time: 3:16

His head was foggy and he couldn't remember much from the night before. All he knew was that they were in Vegas for a show and now he was waking up naked in some cheap hotel room.

Hiro let his hand roam blindly on the bed beside him. Beneath the fake satin sheet was a small framed figure. With hazy eyes he chanced a look beside him at where his hand rested. He took a sharp intake of breath as realization dawned on him and his memory came flooding back to him.

"Oh No! What did we do?"

His wide eyes went from thee fake ring on his finger to the pink haired figure beside him.


	6. I'm Yours

6. Song: I'm yours – Jason Mraz

Time: 4:17

Their hearts had been intertwined from the very beginning. Hiro had proven that the first time that he had truly made Shuichi his. There was endless love in every touch he delivered. That's what Shuichi deserved. Someone that would love him through the good, and bad times. So that's what he would give him.

Hiro snapped out of his day dream and smiled down at his chatty lover. He stopped in his walking and grabbed Shuichi's arm. The other boy gave a startled gasp as he was pulled into a passionate kiss. A small blush colored his cheeks as he pulled away to look into the pink haired boys eyes.

"I'm yours. 100%, and I always will be…I love you Shuichi."


	7. Free Fallin

7. Song: Free Falling – Tom Petty

Time: 4:09

Now was the time. He had to let him go. He couldn't lead him on like this anymore. There was already too much put into his relationship with Yuki. He had already gotten so far with him. He had already gotten so far with him. He couldn't just throw all of that away for something that was made from revenge.

Shuichi loved Hiro, Just not as much as he loved Yuki. That's why he had to do this without any guilt. The guilt would just slow him down. The time is now.


	8. Pretty Boy Swagg

8. Song: Pretty Boy Swagg- Soulja Boy

Time: 3:42

That boy made him sick! Walking around flaunting his money, and his looks. That flowing auburn hair made his stomach churn. He was no good! Everything about him screamed player!

Shuichi stopped in his tracks. Why was this idiotic prick on his mind all the time? There was no need for this. He was a guy for god's sakes! He sighed in defeat as he plopped down in his assigned desk.

'I guess it doesn't matter when you really like some one.'


	9. Love Like Woah

9. Song: Love Like Woah – The Ready Set

Time: 3:20

Everytime he walked by that pink haired annoyance his heart would speed up. He knew no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop loving him. Shuichi Shindou was the only thing that ever crossed his mind. One day Shuichi would come to his senses and see what was right in front of his face. A love that would never end.

(A/N: Oh wooow…That one was shorter than I thought it was going to be. Heh…Sorry guys…It's a good song though.)


	10. Shewolf

10. Song: Shewolf – Shakira

Time: 3:08

Tonight he was on the prowl. The local gay club was bouncing with sexy boys that were his for the taking. The one he had in his grips right now was a bomb shell. Pink hair, Wide eyes, Slim hips. The whole package.

His hips ground against the other boys to the beat of the music banging around them. The atmosphere was heavy with sex and beer. Everyone was looking for someone to take home tonight. The music began to speed up. Their grinding got faster and more heated. He let out a low growl at the friction as his pants grew tighter. Oh, It was time to feed.

(A/N: Well that was the last one. Hope you enjoyed reading. I threw in some touchy feely goodness with a slight lemony flavor for you! :D Well R&R please! Thanks!)


End file.
